


Accidental murder

by Multi_FandomWeirdo16



Series: Prompt idea stories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_FandomWeirdo16/pseuds/Multi_FandomWeirdo16
Summary: This is a prompt idea that was suggestedBarry's day was not going well at all. It can't get any worse right? Wrong.Sorry for the crappy summary xc





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day, The meta’s kept popping up at the most inconvenient times, he had gotten three threats of being fired from Captain Singh and Oliver was currently being a moody little shit and went off to hide on his island leaving Barry no one to vent to. Cisco seemed to notice his best friend’s fowl mood and suggested they all go for a drink.

“Can’t really drink, can’t get drunk, remember?” He asked, accidentally sounding more snappy than he should have.

“Actually, you might be able to, I’ve been working on a little something for you, it’s modified from the last time you tried it but I have about three vials of my little concoction of super alcohol for you to try.” Caitlin said smiling, feeling very proud of herself that maybe, she might have finally gotten the recipe right for speedster alcohol.

Barry honestly wanted to just go home and sleep off his horrible day but after seeing Caitlin so happy with her work, he’d feel like the biggest asshole if he still blew them off.  
“Alright, let’s go.” He said with a small smile. Caitlin smiled triumphantly while Cisco pumped his fist into the air going ‘Yes!’ and holding out the ‘s’.

 

Getting to and in the bar was easy enough, they all walked in and sat at the bar, Cisco and Caitlin ordering their drinks while Barry ordered a soda, not really wanting to try the drinks yet.

The night went on, Eventually, Barry was ready to see if he could finally get drunk.  
“Take one at a time, I don’t know how strong these are for you but if they do work, I don’t want you getting alcohol poisoning.” Caitlin warned as she pulled out three vials that were about an inch wide and as tall as her hand. They each held clear liquid and she handed them to Barry.

Barry looked at the item first before opening it and taking a whiff, his nose scrunched up and he looked at Caitlin. “I’m pretty sure this stuff’ll work, The smell alone has me feeling tipsy.” He laughed, finally letting his foul mood go.

Cisco and Caitlin laughed, watching as he downed the liquid. Immediately, his head began to swim.  
“Yep, definitely works.” He mumbled as his throat burned from the high amount of alcohol in the solution.

Caitlin began to clap happily, glad she had finally found something that worked on speedsters.  
“Yes! Since I was able to figure this out, now I can work on getting and anesthetic that might actually be able to work on you!” She said happily.

Barry smiled, he really was proud of her, she was so smart and had such a promising future.

Another few hours went by, Cisco wasn’t ordering anything alcoholic since they needed a designated driver, Caitlin got wasted and Cisco took her outside while she puked, the alcohol and dizziness getting to her.

Barry was getting a little dizzy, but he didn’t want this to wear off. He wanted to stay numb for a little while more.

What he hadn’t realized, is that a certain man had drugged his drink. And he unknowingly drank the next vial, not realizing what the man had done to it.  
About five minutes later, he found that he could barely move, his vision was blurred and he barely registered the man taking Barry’s arm and putting it over his shoulder before dragging him out the back entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry moaned and struggled weakly against the man as he was dragged through the street, his eyesight was fuzzy and he was seeing three of everything. His stomach felt queasy and he had practically no strength left in his body.

“Ssst’p…” He slurred as he weakly lifted his arms to try and push against the man, but the simple movement drained more of his strength and he collapsed against his kidnapper.

The man did nothing but let a deep rumble that he guessed was suppose to be a chuckle escape his throat.  
“Man, usually by this time everyone’s passed out. Oh well, just makes it worse for you.”

Barry didn’t need to be a genius to know what the man meant by that. His adrenaline kicked in and he suddenly found a small amount of strength and continued to struggle. He lashed out with his leg, succeedingly kicking the man in the knee, making his leg buckle and they both fell.

“Ngh.. C-Cai...lin… C’sco… Hel...p…” He tried to yell, unfortunately, his voice wasn’t finding him, and now, he had just pissed off his captor.

“Goddamnit, little shit, just lay still and take it and stop being so damn noncompliant!” He cursed as he grabbed Barry by the hair and tugging him to some black vehicle.  
He couldn’t believe this was happening… Out of all the things to happen to him, he was about to get raped after being drugged. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t want this. Where were Cisco and Caitlin? Did they not realize he was gone? Someone HELP! His mind cried out as he was slung down in the backseat. He could barely move as the man began to undress him, running his greasy hands over Barry’s soft skin, making the other man shudder in disgust.

“Such a pretty little thing..” The man cooed making Barry sick to his stomach.  
“Maybe, if I like you, I’ll keep you around for a while…”

‘NO oh God somebody please help! This wasn’t happening… this couldn’t be happening. Oh god…’

Soon, Barry had been completely stripped of clothing. The man had climbed in and shut the door, shielding them from any witnessing eyes.  
Barry felt tears build up before spilling down his cheeks.  
‘ Oh my god… He… He’s going to do it… No one’s gonna save me…’  
“Just lie still and it’ll all be over, or you can struggle and make it more fun for me… either way…” The creep muttered as his lips ghosted against Barry’s neck. Barry whimpered and tried to kick the man off of him but the man had grabbed Barry’s legs and spread them. 

Bary could feel the man's hands wandering over his body and he unwillingly shivered in disgust at the touch. Barry’s blurry vison restricted him from getting a good look at who this man was.He had undone his pants and pulled them down far enough to pull out his already hard member. Barry let out a whine as he could feel his energy leaving him.  
“Please.. D-Don’ do th-this..” He mumbled as the man positioned himself at Barry’s virgin entrance, and without warning, he plunged himself deep inside the other. Barry’s head fles back and he arched his back and screamed in pain while the other man screamed in pleasure as he threw his head back.

Barry had tears streaming down his cheeks as he could feel the other man ripping through him with a painful force, not bothering at all to be gentle in anyway, shape, or form.

“shhh… it’ll all be over soon… ngh… damn… you’re tight… ah… so...good…” he moaned. Barry moaned in pain and begged the man to stop but apparently the man had had enough of his begging because in a split second, the man had his thick, calloused hands wrapped around his thin neck, squeezing the air from him and painfully choking the life out of him.  
The man continued to moan in pleasure as he violently revaged Barry’s weak body. Barry gagged as he struggled to take in air but he was failing. He could feel his vision starting to darken around the edges. 

“Sto-gak! Ple...se.. ngh... “ Barry begged weakly. The man began to quicken his pace and tighten his grip as he grew closer to climax. Barry’s eyes began to slowly close. He couldn’t breathe… he was being choked to death...

The next actions happened before he could realize what was going on.

In a desperate need to live, to survive. He used up what little strength he had left to make his hand vibrate. He shot his arm through the man’s chest. Blood covered Barry’s hand and splattered across his face as he pulled his limb out from the other man’s chest, the wound leaving a gaping hole with blood rushing from the hole. Finally, he felt the pressure around his throat disappear and he coughed harshly and pulled his hands up to grasp at his bruising throat.   
With disgust, he pulled himself off of the other man’s shaft and scooted away to the other side of the car. It wasn’t until after several minutes of holding his knees to his chest and rocking himself in a means to calm himself down did he realize two things.

The drugs and Caitlin’s super alcohol had worn off.

And… He had just killed a man.

Barry’s eyes widened in horror at the realization of what he’d done. His breath began to quicken as he desperately began to clean himself and slipped back into his clothes. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number of the only person who would be able to help him in this situation…

Oliver Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver had just gotten back from his nightly patrol. It wasn’t really a hard night, just a few robberies and a couple gang members that got out of custody.   
“Well, that was quick.” Felicity spoke up from her spot by the computers. Diggle came down the stairs and let out a huff.   
“Easy for you to say, You just typed on a computer.” He joked, smirking at Felicity.

“Actually, I typed on a /keyboard/ thank you very much, plus, if it wasn’t for my typing, you wouldn’t have even found the guys so meh.” She taunted back.  
Oliver rolled his eyes “We all did good tonight. Which means now we all need to go home and get some sleep.” He said smiling. Everyone grumbled in agreement and began to pack up their things before Oliver's phone rang. Oliver picked it up off the table and looked at the Caller. It was Barry.

“Why’s Barry calling you? I mean, not that he can’t call you, that’s always fine but I mean why would he be calling you tonight?” Felicity rambled as the phone continued to buzz.

“I don’t know, but I guess we’ll find out.” Oliver said as he tapped the answer button on his phone and held it up to his ear.  
“What’s up Bar?” He asked through the phone.

Barry’s breath sounded shaky and when he spoke he sounded as if he had been crying.  
/“O-Oliver… I… am I on speaker?”/ He asked. 

Oliver was confused and worried. Was Barry hurt? Was he in trouble?  
“No you’re not. Barry, what’s wrong?”

/“I...I need you to meet me in Central City please… B-Behind the bar on twenty-third street… please hurry…”/ He mumbled as his voice hiccuped and he sniffled.  
Oliver’s voice held one of deep worry. “Yeah, I’m on my way.” He replied before they both hung up. Oliver felt his stomach knot, he didn’t have a very good feeling about this. He and Barry had been dating for a few months now and Oliver was very protective of him. He was happy with Barry, so when his stomach knotted just like it always did when something bad had happened he was more worried than he originally had been. Yes Barry called frequently and sometimes he was crying because it had been a particularly rough day and he needed someone to talk to. But this was different… something happened and he needed to find out what was wrong.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?” Diggle asked looking at the man. He could tell from his facial expression, something was up.

“I don’t know, but I’ll be back later. I’m going to go make sure Barry’s ok.” He said as he changed into his normal clothes and left through the door. He took his motorcycle since it was faster and he drove it all the time anyways.

‘Hold on Barry, I’m coming.’ He thought as he sped down the streets. At his current speed, he could make it to Barry in about in hour. So he drove faster.

 

It took him forty minutes to get to Barry. He had Felicity telling him shortcuts through the com system in his ear and he swerved to a stop before going around back to find Barry standing outside of a black SUV with his arms wrapped around his abdomen and he was pacing back and forth, he was shaking so hard he was vibrating. His eyes snapped over to Oliver as he saw him walk towards him. Oliver didn’t miss the slight look of panic.

“Barry, what’s going on? What’s wrong with you?” He asked as he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Barry, rubbing his hands on Barry’s back to calm him down. Barry’s body did stop vibrating but he was still tense and very scared.

“Oliver I… I did something I… I’m… Oliver I’m scared…” He sobbed as he clung to Oliver. Oliver could feel his worry growing at the way Barry was acting.

“Barry, tell me what’s wrong.”

Barry was silent before pulling away from Oliver and turning to the SUV.  
Oliver was confused before Barry opened the door to find a body lying in the back seat with a hole in his chest.  
Oliver’s eyes widened, he had an idea of what the hell had Barry so upset but he didn’t want to believe it. Not until Barry spoke again.

“Oliver… I k-killed a man…” He sobbed as he tightened his arms around himself and slid down the side of the car and pulling his knees to his chest. “I killed him…” He mumbled over and over as tears fell down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprry for this chapter being so short! I'll make it up to you guys in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

“Oliver… I k-killed a man…”  
Oliver looked between the body in the car and Barry who was a sobbing mess. Barry didn’t kill. What the hell was this? Barry couldn’t have killed this man. There was no way.  
“It’s okay Bar, We’ll clean this up and then we’ll talk about what happened ok? Come on.” He said as he shut the door and bent down to help Barry up. Oliver moved to the driver's side door, ready to drive this car somewhere remote so he could torch it and get rid of any evidence but Barry stood still.  
“Barry, come on, I need to get use and all of this-” he motioned to the car itself “away from here.”

Barry shook his head and began to shake again “I-I can’t… p-please… don’t make me get back in there..” He pleaded as he backed away.  
Oliver frowned deeply. None of this was adding up and he was even more worried than before. If that was even possible.  
“Alright. Go to the arrow cave and wait there with Felicity and Diggle okay?”  
Barry nodded and Oliver gave him one last worried look before getting into the car and driving away.

Barry ran back to the Arrow cave, back in Star City. He stopped just as he entered the doorway and saw Diggle and Felicity looking at him. He had his hands stuffed deep into his jacket pocket because the blood has stained his hand red and he hadn’t had a chance to clean it off yet, he didn’t want them to see it.  
“Oh my god, Barry what happened, are you hurt? Are you okay?” Felicity asked as she noticed how the speedster looked. Barry looked nervously around the cave before looking back at Felicity. Diggle stood off to the side giving Barry a concerned look, waiting for his answer.

“W-Where’s Thea a-and the the others?” He stuttered, not answering Felicity’s question.  
“They’re not here…But Barry…” Felicity trailed off when she noticed that he seemed extremely uncomfortable. She didn’t know why but it was really worrying the genius blonde.

“Is there a um… a place I can take a nap” Please?” He said in a small voice. Barry was exhausted, especially after what had just happened and running all the way here. He hadn’t eaten since lunch earlier that day so he was most likely going to faint, might as well make it look like he intentionally went to sleep.

Felicity wasn’t happy with the lack of information. This was very unsettling but she could tell that Barry was in dire need of sleep so she nodded and guided him over to a cot that Oliver slept on sometimes. She watched as Barry made it onto the cot and just laid his head on the pillow before he was out like a light.

“Any idea what’s wrong with him?” Diggle asked as he walked up beside Felicity who just stood there, watching as her friend slept while she couldn’t shake the feeling of worry.  
“No… But maybe Oliver does. We just have to wait till he gets back to ask him.” She said as she looked at Barry once more before returning to her spot at the computer, typing away at it and trying to see what all is going on with the city, making sure there isn’t anything for Oliver to do tonight. Even if there was, the city could wait. Barry needed Oliver.

 

It took about three hours for Oliver to finally return. Oliver had taken the vehicle to a remote location and torched it, he had to get rid of any DNA evidence and the evidence in general. He’d have Felicity wipe the camera footage from the bar. But first, he needed to watch it. They needed to find out what the hell happened, because Barry wasn’t a killer. His reaction to having killed the man proved it.

As he made his way back to the bar to retrieve his motorcylce, he ran through possible options in his head. Maybe it was the same drug Malcom used on Thea when he had her kill Sarah? No, Thea didn’t remember she had done it. Barry did. Maybe… Maybe he just thinks he did it? Yeah, that had to be it. Someone was framing him.

But what about the blood on his hand?

The was the puzzling part, because Oliver knew that Barry DOESN’T kill… but all the things he saw sure pointed to the fact that Barry… No… He couldn’t believe it, he wouldn’t. He trusted Barry. Barry would never kill anyone.

He walked into the hideout and immediately Felicity was on him.  
“Oliver, what’s wrong with Barry? He.. He wouldn’t tell us anything, Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

Oliver didn’t want to tell them because it was obvious Barry wanted to keep it between them. But they needed to know because he would need their help clearing this up for Barry.  
“Barry thinks he killed a man.” He put it bluntly.

This threw Felicity and Diggle both off for a few moments.  
“He thinks?” Felicity said after a moment of tension. “Do you know if he did or not?” She asked him, hoping that he said no. Hoping that he knew for a fact that their innocent, sweet Barry had not, in fact, killed a man.

Oliver was tight lipped for a moment before sighing. “That’s what I’m hoping to find out. Felicity, I need you to pull up the security footage of the bar that Barry was at.” He said as he also rattled off the address.

Felicity nodded and was immediately typing away before a beep sounded out.  
“I’ve got it up.”   
“Good, can you pull up the camera from the back of the bar?” He asked. Felicity nodded and the screen changed to the back of the bar. The three watched it carefully, Felicity fast forward it until she stopped when she saw Barry’s limp body being dragged out the back entrance. They all watched as Barry weakly struggled against his captor before kicking him. They watched as he tried to crawl away but the man had grabbed his hair and began to drag Barry once more.

“Oh my god..” Felicity gasped quietly as she watched the scene unfold. Diggle looked pissed but that was nothing compared to the look Oliver had. He swore that if the man wasn’t already dead, he would personally torture him until he begged for death.

They watched as he threw Barry into the car and climbed in before shutting the door. Ten minutes passed with Oliver and the others not knowing what was going on in that car, though they all had a horrible gut feeling. When the car opened again. Barry was shaking badly, he looked so pale and his hand was… his hand was covered in blood.

None of them liked what this was pointing to. They watched the video as he called someone and just stopped knowing that that was probably when he called Oliver.

Diggle looked to Oliver “Oliver… All of this points to the fact that… Barry murdered a man.” He braced for the sharp glared that Oliver sent before continuing. “Oliver, none of us want to accept this fact, But Barry did kill someone. Now I’m not saying that we turn him in or anything, but we do need to figure out what to do now, first see who this guy was and then talk to Barry about what happened.” 

Felicity nodded and moved to get facial recognition on the guy and looked up who he was. “Well, we don’t have to worry about making him disappear, according to this he is-was- a prison escapee, He was arrested on multiple charges of sexual assault, kidnapping, assault on battery, armed robbery, the list goes on.” She said as she continued to type.

“Well, that’s the only good news out of this.” Diggle muttered. They stopped when they heard a small groan and turned to where Barry was lying as saw him slowly sitting up. He looked even worse than when he had went to sleep. He tried to stand but he nearly fell. Thankfully, Oliver’s reflexes kicked in and he ran over and caught him before setting him back onto the cot.  
“Barry, Barry are you ok?” He asked worriedly.

Barry groaned again as he held his blood stained hand to his stomach. “N-Need...f-food..” He mumbled. Oliver understood and looked to Diggle who ran over to their little mini-fridge that they kept for refreshments and snacks due to the fact that they all got hungry after a late night patrol.  
He jogged over to Oliver and Barry before handing the speedster a breakfast burrito that was suppose to be Oliver’s but he never ate it.

Barry took it and mumbled a thank you before beginning to eat. Once that was done he had consumed enough energy to at least walk. “Um.. I-I need a little more than that.. I’ll p-pay but can y-you order me a couple pizzas, please?” He said self-consciously. He felt really bad but being a speedster meant he had needs. Otherwise he wouldn’t live very long.  
Oliver gave Barry a small smile. “Yeah, and don’t worry, we’ve got the cost.” Before Barry could argue Oliver dialed the pizza number on his phone and walked upstairs to get good signal.  
Barry looked at Felicity and Diggle staring at him and he wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to shrink into himself, almost as if he was trying to disappear.  
“... I’m guessing Oliver told you guys?” He mumbled, not looking up at them.

Felicity looked at Diggle, her expression clearly read sadness and pity before she walked over to Barry and sat beside him. “Yeah… he told us… we watched the footage, I erased it so you’re safe, Oliver got rid of the evidence.” She said giving him a small smile but Barry didn’t return it, he just curled in on himself more.  
“Barry… we need to know what happened. Will you tell us? We need to understand why you… what happened.” Felicity corrected herself.  
Barry shook his head “I don’t want to talk about it… please don’t make me..” He begged sounding like a small child.  
Felicity frowned but nodded before wrapping her arms around Barry and pulling him into a comforting hug, he flinched slightly before accepting the hug.  
Soon, Oliver returned and walked over to Barry carrying a box of pizza.  
“There’s two others but I don’t want you getting sick so I’m only giving you one for now.” He explained as Felicity moved and Oliver took her place. He looked to the other two in the room and they nodded understanding that they needed the room to themselves.

Once they left, Oliver looked at Barry as he ate the pizza, he wasn’t hungry but he knew he needed the food.  
“Barry… will you please tell me what happened. I understand if you don’t want to but it will only make you feel worse if you keep it in…”

Barry nodded in understanding as he swallowed before setting his piece of pizza down. He knew he had to tell someone, and he trusted Oliver more than anyone.  
“I… I had gone to get a drink with Cisco and Caitlin… Caitlin finally made an alcohol that can get me drunk and so I was drinking but I didn’t see the man spike my drink… Cisco had to take Caitlin outside and I got really lightheaded cause of the drugged drink… he… he s-slipped me out the back door and…” He trailed off as he closed his eyes tightly and tried to shake out the memories.  
Oliver rubbed Barry’s back soothingly. “Shh.. it’s okay..” He murmured as he placed a loving kiss on Barry’s neck. Barry smiled softly before continuing his story. “He… He took me to his car, I tried to fight back and get away but he got me in his car and he… Oh god Oliver he…” He began to cry as he leaned into Oliver and clutched at his shirt. Oliver held him tightly and rocked him gently. “It’s okay Barry, you don’t have to-”  
“He raped me!” Barry sobbed as he continued to cry into Oliver's shirt. Oliver’s mind went on hold and he found himself turning red in anger. No matter what Barry did, that man deserved death, Oliver had only wished he himself would have dealt it to him.  
“I...I wa trying to get h-him to stop.. He… he was choking me..I… I couldn’t breathe, I didn’t mean to kill him… Oh god Oliver I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to..” He sobbed. Oliver couldn’t believe that Barry was apologizing for protecting himself!   
“Barry, it’s okay I promise… You’re safe now… I know you didn’t mean to… Shh..” Oliver murmured. He soon felt Barry cry himself back to sleep but Oliver didn’t let him go, instead he moved the box of pizza and shifted them both to where they were laying down and Oliver held Barry close. Rubbing soothing circles on his back whenever Barry began to have a nightmare, which he knew the younger man was prone to.  
“I’ll never let anyone else hurt you again Barry..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinkinh of leaving this one as the final chapter. Tell me if i should continue ^^


	5. Authors Note

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Okay, i know everyone wants me to continue so I will. But for the next couple of days i will be a bit buay so im holding off posting another chapter. But I will update soon! I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed, Barry was back in Central City, things were back to normal. Sort of. It took Cisco and Caitlin a couple of days to leave the situation alone. Barry’s explanation of what had happened that night at the bar was shaded and not the full truth. Barry told them that someone drugged him and tried to nab him but Oliver was visiting, coincidently, and saved him and so he spent the rest of the day with him and helped him out on a case. Barry had questioned Cisco and Caitlin where they had gone, they told him they figured he headed home and so they left after seeing Barry gone. They kept apologizing for not suspecting anything but Barry didn’t need apologies, he knew they couldn’t possibly have known what had happened. Oliver didn’t know that Barry was using him as an excuse. Caitlin and Cisco were worried about Barry. He hadn’t wanted to go back to any bars with them, they also noticed he was very jumpy and cautious, he didn’t like being touched anymore, not even for comfort hugs or even when Caitlin had to test Barry’s blood or something. It was worrying the hell out of them. So, they called Oliver.

Oliver was the only one Barry told what really happened. He hadn't told Felicity or Diggle the full story. He kept dancing around the question until they stopped asking. Couldn’t they see he wasn’t comfortable talking about what happened? He had killed a man, a very bad man, but a man nonetheless. It wasn’t his right to take a life and now he had blood on his hands. Oliver was the only one he could confide in. Oliver had been the only one who he was close to and the only other friend he had who had once taken lives in the name of being a hero. Oliver could help him get over this. Oliver could comfort him. He wasn’t comfortable around other people just yet. He felt bad for lying and not telling them but he already had so much guilt in him over Cisco’s brother, he couldn’t bare the looks of disappointment or disgust that they might have. Oliver had tried on multiple occasions to try to get Barry to open up to others, though he didn’t know about his lie that Barry told the others on Team Flash, he still knew that, like Felicity and Diggle, Barry hadn’t told them the truth either.

“Barry…” Oliver sighed softly as he had his arms wrapped around Barry’s waist. They were lying comfortably on Oliver’s bed, the covers were kicked to the end of the bed and their legs were entangled together and Barry was on the verge of falling blissfully asleep as Oliver played with his hair.  
“Hmmm…?” He hummed sleepily as he let out a soft whine when Oliver stopped playing with his hair. The blonde smirked and let out a soft chuckled before resuming his actions and listening to the purr of approval from his boyfriend.  
“I think you should consider telling our teams what happened.” Barry whimpered his disagreement but Oliver took his arm that was wrapped around Barry’s waist and ran it up and down Barry’s side to calm him.  
“I’ll be there with you, I promise. But, you need more than just me helping you okay? Plus, they know something's up because you keep flinching around anyone but me. Will you at least think about it?” He asked pleadingly. There was a long silence but a huff came from Barry and he hummed again letting him know he agreed. Oliver smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the other’s soft, exposed neck.  
“I love you.” He breathed gently as he heard the others breathing even out and found that he was fast asleep.

Oliver had drifted off to sleep soon after Barry had. But soon Morning had come and the two had to get up. Oliver had to get to work and as did Barry, If it weren’t for his superspeed, he would be super late and Captain Singh would most likely fire him and yell at him for the next couple of years.

“Barry.” Oliver said getting the younger man’s attention. Barry looked up at him to show he had heard him. “Promise you’ll think about what I said?” He asked Barry, wondering if the sleepy man had even understood what he had said last night. But the look on Barry’s face shown that he had been fully aware of what Oliver wanted him to do.

 

“I… I’ll see… I’ll at least think about it, ok?” He said with a soft whine in his voice. Oliver smirked and pulled the other man close and kissed him gently “Okay.” He agreed before letting him go. The two got dressed and then parted ways for the day.

 

Barry showed up to work, surprisingly, on time. Singh was so surprised he was about to send him home because he was wondering if Barry was feeling well. Everyone else was just as surprised to find the genius CSI in his lab on time. Almost a little early. Julian made the jab that maybe Barry had been replaced by a different earth version of himself. Ironic, he’s six-hundred miles away and he makes it to work on time but when he’s less than ten miles away he always seems to be late.

He began to do the paperwork that had piled up but kept getting distracted. He kept thinking about what might happen if he did tell the others what really happened that night at the Bar. He told Oliver he would think about it didn’t he?

He thought about what might happen if he told Felicity and Diggle the full truth. They understood that he killed a man, they accepted it and thought no differently of him because their hero had killed once upon a time. But… if he told them that he had been… violated… how would they react? Felicity would feel bad for him, would coddle him and continuously worry about him, which would be an issue because she needed to stay focused and keep her head in the game when Oliver and the others were out in the field. Diggle would surely get pissed. Not at Barry, but at the dead man. He would cause Diggle to get angry and not be able to soothe that anger and his head wouldn’t be in the game, once more, risking the lives of his team members on the field. So that was a no on telling them.

But what about Caitlin and Cisco? Caitlin would be mad for a minute or two because he hadn’t told her sooner and there could have been damage that hadn’t healed right and Caitlin would feel bad. Cisco would… He didn’t know what Cisco would do. Would he be mad? Would he be upset Barry hadn’t told them earlier? Would he try to comfort Barry? He wasn’t sure, and that’s what was preventing him from telling him. He could tell Caitlin, but telling her and not Cisco would only cause problems.   
On one hand, they were his family, he loved them, they deserved to know. But on the other hand, would they look at him differently?

That seemed to be his question for all of them. Would they stop seeing him as their hero friend with superpowers and start seeing him as broken.. Damaged, fragile? Something that wasn’t exactly trustworthy in the field of heroism. That thought was the biggest one holding him back from telling anyone else. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to seem broken because sooner or later, people stopped trying to fix broken toys and started throwing them away, he didn’t want to be thrown away.

“Allen!” He heard Julian’s voice break through his cloud of thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Need something Julian?” He asked as he shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus.

“Are you alright, Allen? I heard Captain saying you might be ill, I’d rather you just head home rather than stay and get me sick.” He grumbled, in his own way of showing he cared.

Barry gave a short smile and shook his head, this time as a way to give Julian his answer. “No, not sick. Just tired.” He replied and Julian gave a nod. Understanding that his ‘night job’ wasn’t always scheduled with hours and so sometimes his night job was immediately followed up by his day job. Which would normally kill any ordinary person but somehow the scarlet speedster managed by ingesting unnecessary amounts of caffeine.

Soon Barry had finished up and gotten a text from Oliver. He looked at the message.

[To: Barry - From: Ollie]  
Hey, so, you thought about it yet?

Barry sighed before setting his pen down and typing his response.

[To: Ollie - From: Barry]  
Yeah. I decided against it. I don’t want to tell them… not yet anyway.

[To: Barry - From: Ollie]  
Bar, you need to talk to them about this. It isn’t healthy to keep it all in. I can’t be your only outlet. As much as I love helping you, I love you, which means I want you to be okay.

[To: Ollie - From: Barry]  
I’m fine, Ollie, really. I just… I’ll explain the reason why later in person. I’m still allowed to come over today right?

[To: Barry - From: Ollie]  
Of course, Bar. Just check in with STAR labs first okay? I don’t want Central City to go without their hero just for cuddles with you.

Barry rolled his eyes and let out a soft chuckle as he sent his last reply and indeed made his way for STAR labs.  
When he got there he was surprised to see Team Arrow there.   
He gave a short glare at Oliver, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what that asshole did.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” He asked casually though when he got beside oliver and no one was paying attention he elbowed him as hard as he could in the side using his superspeed.

Oliver twitched to the side and mumbled ‘owe’ to Barry who just glared at him.

Dick…

“Oh, Oliver said we should stop by for a visit. Check up to see how you’re doing.” Felicity said with a smile. It was very clear she was in on this whole charade.  
If it weren’t for the fact that Cisco and Caitlin had no clue what happened that night other than the fact he had been drugged, he would threaten them emptily to do the same to them as he had that man. Key word being Emptily because he would never hurt them. Well, maybe Oliver. Maybe.

“Oh really? How nice. Well, all checked up on. You can go home now.” He said and went to around to leave but he already knew they wouldn’t let him leave.

“Oh come on. We just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened.” Felicity whined. Caitlin looked at them before glaring at Barry. Not in an angry way, more of a suspicious ‘what do they know that we don’t’ kind of way.  
“What /did/ happen Barry? You never did explain. You said my alcohol worked and that you got drugged, but what else was it? I can’t remember what you said after that.” She asked innocently though Barry could practically hear the ‘I’m going to find out’ thought running through her head.

“I um… I spent the day with Oliver since he was already here and he… Ugh… fine.” He sighed. He was in no means happy about this situation, honestly, if he wanted to run away and avoid it altogether he could. But since Oliver clearly wanted him to spill to them what happened, they all deserved to know that truth.

“I really did get drugged but… Oliver didn’t save me. He wasn’t even remotely near Central City.” He began. “I… He dragged me out to his car and I… I tried to get away but the alcohol was working a little too well and whatever drug he used to spike my drink was fogging up my mind and making it hard for me to form full sentences so I couldn’t yell for help…” He looked to Felicity and Diggle knowing that none of them but Oliver knew what happened next.  
“He…” He was trying so hard to say it but… it was hard. How could you tell your friends that the hero they all looked up to was raped? That he was damaged goods? By this point, Oliver had walked up to him and wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. If it weren’t for the fact that it was indeed working at comforting him, he would have pushed him away. He fully intended to give Oliver a piece of his mind for forcing this conversation.  
“He um… He got me in the van and he… he hurt me..” Was all he could say because the word ‘rape’ was too violent. It made him sick to the stomach to even think about it.

Caitlin had been the only one to know he was a virgin. He had to tell her for the simple fact that if anything did happen then she could know the extent of the damage possible. Her face paled and she covered her mouth to stop the gasp that passed her lips. Cisco looked pissed as did Diggle and Felicity was tearing up.

“I um… I freaked out because he… he was killing me… he… he was strangling me to death and… I dunno if it was the drug and the alcohol, on or the other or just my brain's response to trying to live but I… I killed him...:” He was crying at this point. He kept his eyes glued to the floor because he didn’t want to see the looks of horror Caitlin and Cisco would have. He didn’t want to see anyone. He wanted to curl in a ball and be alone because he had been a /virgin/ and now it was taken away. Oliver would never be his first. He would always be reminded of the horror that his first was a drunken rapist that had almost killed him had Barry not killed him first.   
He had expected words of pity or sympathy, or just accusations of how he must not have trusted them enough to tell them this earlier. What he wasn’t expecting was to be encircled by loving arms as they squeezed the sadness (and air) out of him.

“Guys?” He hiccuped as he peered up at them. Oliver was spooning him from behind and everyone else was on his sides or in front, all hugging him, showing that they were here for him because actions spoke louder than words and their actions were loud and clear. They would love and be there for him no matter what. And so now Barry no longer felt the weight of the past few days on his shoulders. Instead he had loving friends and companions who would do anything for him.

“Guys… as touching as this is, we may need to let go.” Cisco said. Felicity frowned, she liked hugs. “Why?” Oliver asked.  
“Because I don’t think Barry’s face should be turning blue.”  
They all looked at him and it was true, they were hugging him a /bit/ too tightly. They all let go and Barry took in his much needed supply of air before laughing and the others smiled.

That was the first time in a week they had seen their friend laugh. And hopefully they would never have to stop seeing it. Because Barry was their light in the dark. He was their flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the shortness, I think I will leave this one here because I feel like it's a good ending. Hope you guys like the story!


End file.
